Teach me how to kiss!
by Rushi no Ryuu
Summary: Elsword has never kissed someone before and wants to try it. RavenxElsword. This is a oneshot, but I might make an omake if you guys want me to. (The rating may go up then)


Another one! Cheers!

Raven saw a small figure run towards him at an incredible speed and fell backwards as Elsword crashed into him, the redhead kneeling between his legs.

"Hey Raven, have you ever kissed someone?"

"Eeh?! What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said!"

"Um... yeah..."

"Really?!"

"Is that so surprising?! Seriously..."

"Um... no... I-I mean, it's..."

Raven could see the swordmaster was getting nervous.

"It's okay. But why do you ask?"

"Eh... I wonder if you could teach me how to kiss..."

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"I-I'm a little embarrassed that I've never kissed anyone before, so I want to know how to do it."

That was unexpected. Why would the redhead want to know how to kiss? And how do you teach somebody how to kiss?

"You have in mind that your first kiss would then be taken by me, right?"

That would probably scare him off.

"Yeah... but actually, I don't mind," the redhead shyly said and looked to the side.

Raven sighed and massaged his temples. Elsword could be so complicated.

But if the redhead really wished for him to take his first kiss...

"Hey, Els."

"What?"

"Are you absolutely sure about that? I don't want you to regret it."

"Does that mean you're okay with it?"

"Err... kind of..."

The swordmaster chuckled.

"Raven likes me~"

"N-No!"

A shade of sadness fell over his friend's face and he immediately wanted to take back what he had said.

"I mean, I like you. I like you very much. But not in that-"

"Kiss me already, you moron!"

Raven felt his cheeks grow hot at this statement. He swallowed and pulled the redhead into a – hug?

"Oi, Raven. I want you to kiss me, not hug me..."

Elsword's voice became quieter as the black-haired didn't react to what he had said.

He could just feel this hug, an incredibly warm, tight hug, almost desperate.

"Rave- ! Nnh..."

The words he had wanted to say were stopped by a pair of warm lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened and his whole body stiffened, but he soon became used to the feeling.

Actually, he became more than used to it. He barely noticed Raven's hand sneaking around his back and behind his head, pulling him closer to the black-haired.

In the end, it was Elsword who broke the spell. He slowly, gently, carefully pulled back, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and pink. Raven gulped. He could just kiss him again and again.

Elsword shyly looked up to Raven, with big eyes and mouth slightly open hanging. He was panting a bit and could still taste the other one on his lips.

"Hey, Raven."

"W...what is it...?"

A little smirk made its way to the swordmaster's face.

"I don't think I yet have the hang of it..."

Raven's face flushed as he got the hint.

"Need one more?"

"Mmh."

This time, it was much more than just lips against lips. Elsword's hands clutched to the black-haired's shoulders, while Raven was holding him at his waist, pressing their bodies close to one another.

Both fighters could feel their bodies grow hotter by the second and when they parted, they looked in half-lidded, lust-clouded eyes.

When the smaller boy was completely melting in the black-haired's arms, he decided to try something new. Carefully, aware that he could scare the redhead, he ran the tip of his tongue above the swordmaster's lips. It was a pleasant surprise when said swordmaster immediately parted his lips, allowing Raven to slip his tongue in.

The redhead pulled away only for a second, whispering one sentence in the black-haired's ear:

"Thought you'd never do that..."

Before Raven even had the time to blush, Elsword's lips covered his own again.

He carefully made his way through the redhead's hot mouth, until he finally found what he had searched for. When his tongue touched Elsword's, a little jolt of electricity that made his whole body shudder in excitement ran down his spine.

Elsword must've felt the same, a little, strangled moan escaped his throat and he pulled away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"Elsword...?"

No response.

"Hey... is it because of the... _sounds_?"

The swordmaster blushed even more and nodded a little bit.

"Listen, that's no reason to be ashamed..."

"Of course it is!"

"No, listen-"

"It is! I kiss somebody for the first time, and I get so into it, and of all persons it has to be you-!"

"Eh?"

"Um... you see... you know I like you, right?"

"Yeeah...?"

The black-haired's mind was spinning when he thought of the possibilities. What was the redhead up to?

"I like you... very much. Too much actually- no, not too much, but more than I should, but I do, and it's all so confusing, and-"

"Hey, do you know what a really good cure for nervousness is?"

"Huh?"

He approached the redhead, laid his hand around his waist and ran his other hand over Elsword's back, slowly reaching his neck, but not stopping there, over his cheek until he held the redhead's chin in his fingers. Elsword blushed when he realized what was coming now.

His chin was lifted up and he raised himself to his toes, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape.

"Ah, so that's what you want."

"E-Eh?"

"If you react like this, I would assume you want to kiss me again. Am I right?"

"W-What? That was just... I thought you would want to kiss me so I- Wait a minute, what were you up to?!"

The black-haired chuckled and closed his eyes.

"You're so cute, Elsword..."

And in the matter of seconds, his head was pulled down until he was on eye level with the little boy.

"Just shut up and kiss me already, Raven." He could hear embarrassment and lust dripping from that husky voice that whispered in his ear before biting softly in his earlobe.

This little action sent a shiver of pleasure through his whole body and he pinned the redhead down under him, planting kisses over his neck.

Good thing he didn't have any plans for tonight.

* insert fangirl imagination here *

I don't own Elsword.


End file.
